inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NingyoHimeDoll
Deasta/Desuta Annyeonghaseyo, Ningyo-chan. I understand your dilemma on Deasta's name in kanji. I suggest asking an admin like AdventureWriter. Thanks for the helpful information. Annyeong! IAmEverLastingFriend 02:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Tsukimi You feel offended, and you're a girl? Besides, he's not flirting, he just has that type of personality, that doesn't mean he's homosexual/gay. And I don't get how it would be offensive Also, he is just greeting Kogure, there's a difference between greeting and flirting And also, even if you think that this is guy to guy flirting, and even if you put that you like yaoi and that kind of stuff on your page, other people may not appreciate it Also, sign your posts, Angelo Cabrini 03:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do. A girl can't be homosexual? He's not flirting -> any proof? He acts just like Reika with Kazemaru, so it's flirting. GREETING? Did you pay attention to HOW he greeted him? Kogure reacted petrifying in disgust, he wasn't just greeting him. And I didn't write in the article that he is homosexual. Yes, I wrote the "okama" trivia once, but then I thought it wasn't that relevant after all. It was just to support my thesis. Now, there is just written the truth. And yes, this IS, in fact, offensive. It's discrimination. The fact I like yaoi has nothing to do with this, I also like yuri and het, so what? I'm part of the LGBT community and I'm fighting for our rights, it has nothing to do with yaoi, you should separate yaoi and real gay stuff. I don't care if people may not appreciate it, people used to not appreciate also black people, but that doesn't mean black people have to hide themselves. The trivia will remain there.--NingyoHimeDoll 04:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Fa piacere vedere che ci sono altri italiani in questa Wiki. Sono passata solo per un saluto~ --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) *Sono rimasta assenta dalla Wiki per circa un anno a causa di problemi personali, per quello non ho risposto a messagi od altro. Sulla questione Fideo si era discusso già un paio di anni fa all'uscita del gioco, e si era deciso di usare la romanizzazione "Fideo" con l'idea che volessero fare un gioco di parole sulla parola spagnola per pasta (appunto fideo). A meno che non esca nuovo materiale che confuti la teoria, il suo nome su questa Wiki rimarrà Fideo Ardena. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:25, June 27, 2012 (UTC) User page Please read the Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yo ~ I was asking myself, if you can draw my oc (BECAUSE YOUR DRAWINGS ARE AWESOME) If its not its ok. Wow, bow look at me now chief like a indian talking to clouds 19:20, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san *'Reply': Yo! ^^ Yes, I'd gladly draw your OC! But I need more info about him/her! - Hey! It's me Akuji (But you can call me: Kirai, if you want) here is the pic (It's only in Chibi style SORRY) -Can you make him in his teen age? If not you can just say, no. -Anyway THANKS~! :D Wow, bow look at me now chief like a indian talking to clouds 19:20, September 7, 2012 (UTC)GalaxyDropGohan Fei/Fay Trovo l'argomentazione piuttosto interessante e personalmente sono piuttosto daccordo con questa intepretazione. Ne discuterò con gli altri admin e con un paio di amiche (che fanno le traduttrici dal giapponese per lavoro) per sentire la loro opinione. Dopo quello, probabilmente aprirò un sondaggio per vedere cosa ne pensano gli utenti della wiki in generale. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 23:20, September 10, 2012 (UTC)